Tarusian Union
The Tarusian Union, is an intergovernmental military, economic and political alliance that formed after the ending of the Great Tarusian War. The union makes sure that there are policies in place for all member nations that will ensure the free movement of people, goods, services, and capital within the internal market of the union, enact legislation in justice and home affairs, and maintain common policies on trade, agriculture, fisheries, and regional development. Passport controls have been abolished to cross borders with union members. To develop an internal single market the union established a monetary union which uses the Prasar Currency The headquarters of TU is located in Adrilla, Alahana which is also part of the union. The union is compromised out of 12 nations of which, Aresene, is the newest to join in 1996. There are 11 other nations that have agreed on some policies that make them partner nations. History After the Second Eurion War The end of the Second Eurion War marked the start of a new era in global politics. The superpowers had shifted greatly and on the continent of Tarus this change of power shifted from the imperial nation of Golithia. The Tarusian union in this time was mainly meant as an military alliance where an attack on one would mean an attack on all member nations as a form of security. In this same time period the baseworks for the United League of Eurion were also being made. Dindar conflicts The hostility between Dindar and Alahana was no secret. Dindar despised Alahana for demanding the independence of Ashiarhia & Morehan and Trin after the Treaty of Adrilla which ended the Second Eurion War. The First Dindar crisis was when Dindar decided to invade Ashiarhia & Morehan only 9 years after their independence. Alahana stepped in but as this was not seen as an direct attack on Alahana the union did not intervene directly, only with indirect aid in the form of supplies. Dindar was able to annex the country. Eurion Alliance The military aspect, which has been the focus of the union since its start, was taken over by the Eurion Alliance when it was founded in 2000. The union now focused on the economic and political aspect of their union. Monetary Union The monetary union was established in 2004 and encompassed 6 nations: Alahana, Lakaii, Paxallex, Mialath, Rheidon and Kedossia. They all changed their national currency to the Prasar Currency. After this change was very successful the other nations in the union also changed their currency leading to a unified currency throughout the union. The former national currencies were: *''Coins Alahana'' *''Decade Lakaii'' *''Novenat Paxallex'' *''Zirde Mialath'' *''Guarani Rheidon'' *''Abazi Kedossia'' *''Abazi Aresene'' *''Refanar Kaeidon'' *''Dinia Osburn'' *''Trovani Asaen'' *''Silver Nogard'' *''Mon Nutania'' Membership Members Partner nations Partner nations are nations that are no full member of the union but have adopted many policies to join the free trade with the union. These nations are required to meet the product specifications that improve safety and health as well as meet the minimal requirement of justice and home affairs. Partner nations are also obliged to accept the Prasar as form of payment but are not required to adopt it as their currency. As of now there are 8 nations that have partner status and 1 also has also signed the additional open borders charter. * Oculla * Arontica * Ardenia * Ociliand * Malinthand * Sylvinthia * Zenorene * Drigean Open borders * Manchavene Category:Politics Category:Organizations